


The power of the universe

by chillerhjemme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Henjei-Relationship, M/M, They basically only talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillerhjemme/pseuds/chillerhjemme
Summary: The cast is shooting the last scene of the last episode of Skam, Henrik and Tarjei can't leave their characters behind.





	The power of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for even trying to read this. I just had this idea on my mind and I tried to put it down. English is not my first language and I have no beta so I know there might be some mistakes and the whole thing may not sound fluent. 
> 
> There's not something explicit in this but please if you don't even like the idea of Henrik and Tarjei together do not even spend your time reading this. I know what the truth is, this is why this is called fiction.
> 
> Thank you to my baby for helping me writing the italian version of this. 
> 
> Enyoj.

Tarjei couldn't believe that that was his last day on Skam's set. When Julie Andem announced that the following season would have been the last one he refused to think about it for months as if it was an inconceivable circumstance. Time flew from the moment when he had been casted to play Isak, the protagonist of the third season, and the moment when he met him. In fact Tarjei always lied to everyone about their first meeting, which had taken place long before the day of the auditions for Even.

 

. 

 

It was June and to celebrate the last day of school the neo-actor decided to go and take something to drink at Kaffebrenneriet with his friends; He didn't know he was celebrating both the end of the year and the beginning of a surprising fall.  
What first struck Tarjei's attention were the lips, almost too fleshy to be real, even though the smile did not impress him less. High, blond, solar; He noted their orders and behaved sincerely. It was only a quick encounter and something that never happened again but that face was so embedded in Tarjei's mind that when he saw him again at Nissen Hartvig Skole for the Skam's auditions, he immediately recognized him.

At that point Tarjei had seen so many boys, too many, and no one even approached the ideal of Tarjei. With Henrik it was different, easier; There was a natural connection between them.

“Well, if we won't see again remember to go to KB. I will offer you the cappuccino this one time.”

Tarjei laughed at that cheesy pick up line, feeling his ears burning.  
It has to be him.

 

 .

 

No one would ever have imagined that the end would come that soon, though Tarjei often hoped for it. It was not easy knowing that everyday a lot of fans were waiting for him out of his school, or failing to walk quietly in Karl Johan Gate and begging for friends not to share any picture of him.  
Henrik was always there for him, like a brother, as a safe haven. They helped each other a lot and although they used to go out in different places and with different people, they had always succeeded in craving a few moments just for the two of them, not for work.

The last scene was set in the garden of Sana's house. The main part was already shot, though with several impatience and difficulty. Iman failed not to burst in tears, thing that immediately infected everyone else. The boys were trying to act quiet: they made terrible jokes trying to make their colleagues and friends laugh even if they didn't totally escape to the melancholy. Again: it was not easy.  
One of the latest shots was supposed to be a dance with loud music in the background. Henrik and Tarjei were close and the music resounded high. Julie asked them a simple task, the thing that they were most used to do: exchange some kisses. Tarjei swallowed before rising to his toes and pushing his lips to Henrik's. The older boy immediately noticed the strange tension in Tarjei and interrupted the scene with quick gesture of his hand.

“You are more on tense than on our first day, all fine?” Henrik asked, keeping his hand pressed on Tarjei's back.

“Of course, sorry. It's a bit ... the atmosphere.”

After that first interruption there were severals others, so many that Julie was upset because she couldn't understand the cause of the problem. Five actions later Tarjei's lips finally got loose on Henrik's, moving with calm and pleasure. Their tongues searched for each others in the guys mouths', as well as their bodies. Henrik didn't let Tarjei move away, holding him back, while Tarjei clutched his fists in Henrik's shirt, on his shoulders. Julie stopped the shooting (and later decided not to include it in the clip) but the two guys did not get away until they felt tears streaming gently down their faces. They separated with a laugh; Tarjei gave a playful punch to Henrik's chest and then he left the group. Henrik, busy hugging Ina and Iman, decided not to follow him immediately.

 

.

 

Tarjei was sitting on a wooden bench, staring at the floor.

“I'd say the benches have already seen enough, right?” Henrik said, smiling, when he reached him. Tarjei returned the smile but he didn't seemed convinced at all.

“It was our last kiss, you know?”

“Yeah..”

The seconds passed slowly and the boys felt every one of them. None of them wanted to stand up, none of them wanted to leave.

“You know, we still have parties. For me someone will still ask us to kiss us ... "

“Yeah, if you do not bring Lea with you. You know it never happens when she is there.”

Henrik could not restrain a laugh. “Are you jealous? Probably at the next party you will be the one with a girlfriend and I'll be alone.”

Tarjei looked up to the sky, making an exasperate gesture with his hand. “This.. doesn't end here, right? You and I ... Our friendship.. you won't go away right? Despite our duties and all ...” then the boy started to speak quickly, the words came out of his mouth without the slightest control until Henrik stopped him, putting a hand on his leg.

“Breathe,” he knew he was able to calm Tarjei with that tone on his voice “I won't. I'm here and I'll still to be. You know.”

“You are one of the few people who has always respected me, you know. You never posted shit or

things like that. You've borne a lot of shit on the socials because of m and -”

“It was worth it,” Henrik interrupted him again. “I would do everything again, Tarjei.”

The eyes of the youngest guy were filling with tears once again; He tried to be strong but that was a mix of emotions too heavy to hold. All the stress accumulated in those months between work, school, events, gossip, was re-emerging at that time.  
He couldn't claim to be in love with Henrik - that was a powerful word for him, not right to define their relationship - but he didn't see him as a friend. It was a part of his soul. Both of them gave each other a part of themselves and they both would do the same things again.

“We're dressed like Isak and Even and we're sitting on a bench. Isn't this strange for you?”

“I like to be Even, and it is - it's strange to separate me from him.”

“I get you… "

 

.

 

“A goodbye?”

“What?”

“A goodbye like Isak and Even, one last time.”  


Tarjei managed to understand Henrik without a lot of words and was not surprised by the proposal, he even approached him first, without saying more.  
He leaned his hand over his face and stroked his cheek, feeling Henrik's eyes on his lips. It was Henrik to clear the distance between them, joining their lips.  
They already kissed out of the set, even live on the national television, but that moment was different, it was more intimate, more sincere. It was not a violent or passionate kiss, it was sweet, sincere, nostalgic. They stayed a few minutes with their forehead resting together, silence around them.  
Henrik was about to say something when Josefine's voice interrupted him. “Dejavù,” she said, in a not even surprised tone. “Do you join us for a group photo?”  
Henrik smiled at her, standing up from the bench, turning his head to Tarjei.

  
“It's time to go..”

 

.

  
  
That wasn't their last kiss, but they both lived with this conviction for months, until Henrik's birthday party. People begged them to kiss again and among excited giggles and indiscreet eyes thet did it. 5 Fine Frøkner resounded in the room and the alcohol made everything seem blurred. The universe have the power to do amazing things, the universe knows what he wants and the universe of Henrik and Tarjei was merging with the one of Isak and Even for the umpteenth time.

 


End file.
